Big News
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: AU: Kira has something she really needs to tell her husband but she never thought she'd need to tell him today. Future fic. Part 1 of Scira Week.


Kira wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside.

She unhurriedly opened her eyes, to the sun shining hard on her bed. She chafed her eyes groggily and moaned and soon after, released a harmless yawn with her arms stretched wide.

"What time is it?" She whispered in a raspy/drowsy tone.

She cocked her head over to the alarm clock.

7:50 a.m

Then she darted her head over to the empty space next to the side of her bed.

She rolled her eyes in obviousness then finally decided to get out of her warm covers and off her comfortable bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When she entered, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

God! Her hair was a mess.

It was probably the aftermath of last night.

She began combing her hair just slightly –not caring for split ends – and resided to leaving her hair in a messy bun and brushed her teeth.

A couple of minutes later, Kira found herself in the kitchen preparing breakfast for herself whilst listening to the morning news.

"The criminal rate is increasing in the city of Seattle, Washington. Police are baffled at the strange disappearances and random killings and..." The news correspondent said, but was cut off when the sound of clanking noises came from outside.

Kira rolled her eyes as she set the volume lower, the resided to flipping the eggs and dancing the bacon around.

The familiar clanking noise came back and this time it was more frequent.

God! Kira hated that noise. It reminded her so much of the time her dad messed around with her kiddies microwave when she was little. She thought that maybe he enjoyed it more than she did.

The clanging noises stopped and a strident shut reached her ears. She sighed in relief. _**Finally!**_

"That should do it." She heard the familiar voice entered the room and she looked up to see her handsome man drenched in oil, as he tried to wipe all the excess off his hands with the cloth.

"Working on your bike again?" Kira asked him as she placed the eggs on her plate.

"Um...I think you mean _bikes_." He pointed out the plural form. Kira nodded. "And how did you know?"

Kira banged the pan onto the counter, to signal the clanking noise to him. "Just a hunch," She replied sarcastically.

He smiled as he reached her. He leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips but she pushed him away, when she smelted the stench of diesel radiating off him. She scrunched her nose.

"Mmm..." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh no, you won't with you all dirty," She told him off, not thinking of a proper analogy.

He looked hurt by this but Kira knew he was a man and will toughen in up.

"You don't see me complaining about how you look like a clown." He pointed out.

Kira glared at him, through the facial products covering her visage.

" _Scott_..." She warned him sternly.

He grinned widely then poked her tiny nose with his index finger and made a honking sound. Kira rolled her eyes but smiled at his adorableness.

"Smells good in here," Scott mentioned as he washed his hands by the sink. Kira smiled.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Kira asked as she began chopping fruits so that she could make a smoothie.

She was oddly really hungry this morning.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not hungry anyway." He said. She nodded. "You know, you're the only one who makes a smoothie so early in the morning."

"Well I am sorry for being unique." She said with a shrug and Scott just roared in laughter.

Then the sound of objects falling came from the living room and a cute little giggle followed.

"Atta _boy_ ," Scott shouted when he ran over to the little baby and picked him up and throwing him in the air whilst the little one just giggled uncontrollably. Scott brought him down and began making growling noises when he bit the baby's mini shirt.

"Wow, now you're getting my baby dirty too." Kira said with an eye roll. Scott walked back to the kitchen and set on the island chair with the bundle in his arms.

"Hear that kiddo, your mommy is jelly." Scott cooed to their one year old little bundle of joy.

Kira scoffed and then as if on cue, the baby slapped his father's face and began chuckling when Scott frowned at him. Kira giggled.

"See, my little Massy agrees with me that Daddy is so stupid, isn't that right my baby!" Kira stated as she reached her arm out and pinched his soft, round cheeks and he just gurgled.

Scott smiled at the scene, despite himself.

"Hey," Kira said as she walked over to the refrigerator and handed Scott the bowl. "Can you feed him please?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, sure,"

He fixed Mason's bib and grabbed a spoonful of the _Gerber_ fruit mix and fed him.

As Kira was about to fix up her plate, she felt a sudden stir in her stomach and the pain came thereafter. She groaned as she clutched the hemp of her camisole.

Scott looked up and frowned.

"You okay, babe?" He asked in concern, and his protective side came over.

Kira nodded but then winced in pain but toughened it up when it was less prominent as it was.

"Yeah, I'm good." She cleared her throat. "It's just a dull ache."

Scott wasn't convinced. "You've been having the same pain for the past two days. Are you sure you're okay?" He mentioned.

Kira flashed him that smile that he loved the moment the first met and nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

She had been feeling really weird the past few days. It started when they came back from New York, visiting her parents. They both thought it was probably something she caught, like a bug or it was just the aftermath of being jetlagged.

Scott nodded, dropping the subject and continued to feed his son and making little airplane noises whenever he got a spoonful of the food.

Mason grinned widely, and you could see his little cute dimples showing. Kira smiled at the scene.

Mason was a gift to both them.

After they got married three years ago, they would have never thought they would be parents to such a wonderful child like him. Mason may have been planned because they were baby-making a lot... _a lot_!

But they realized that there wasn't any time for a baby, since Kira was still in college, working for her master's degree in Psychology and Scott's auto-shop business was just up and running and to add onto that, they were both still young.

But when she found out she was indeed pregnant, they fell in love with the idea and lived well since then.

"Don't forget, Lydia invited us over for lunch this afternoon." Kira said after moving back to reality and finishing off her breakfast.

Scott frowned.

"Was that today?" He asked her.

She sighed and stared at him.

"Scott," She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

How could he forget?

"I know baby, but I have to head to the shop today. There's lots of work to do there." Scott mentioned.

"I reminded you about it yesterday." Kira said stressfully. "And you promised me," She pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry. I must have mixed up the dates." He said. Kira just nodded her head but still wore the pout on her. "Come on, Kira," He pleaded, feeling extremely bad for hurting his wife.

He set the baby into his seat, where he began playing with his toys and Scott made a round the counter and reached Kira. He stood behind her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She tried squirming out of them but he was too strong for her.

Kira shut her eyes when she felt him rubbing her hips soothingly.

"I'm sorry Kira." He whispered into her ears. "I know I promised okay, I'll just tell Jacob to cover for me." He said.

Kira was the one now feeling bad.

"You don't have to do that Scott. I just felt bad that it'll look bad that you're not there with me." She replied. "I mean, even Stiles is said to be there."

Scott's mood immediately brightened at the sound of his best friend's name.

"Stiles will be there?" He asked. Kira nodded. "Then I'm definitely gonna be there."

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"Of course you will." She said with a laugh.

Scott grinned as he pulled away from her and took steps back until he reached the counter and sat on it.

"He is my brother after all." Scott mentioned.

That was true.

Scott mom, Melissa and Stiles' dad, John Stilinski decided to date each other because they were both single. It felt perfect because Scott and Stiles were practically brothers since diaper days.

"I'll hang out with him this afternoon whilst you play with Lydia." Scott said and Kira rolled her eyes. "And tonight...I'll _play_ with you." Scott said suggestively.

Kira widened her eyes at this but then lifted an eyebrow and spun around to stare at him. She gave him a once over, staring at his outfit.

He was wearing dark, tattered jeans with his _McCall's Car Repair_ shop buttoned shirt with a plain white tank top underneath which showcased his bulging chest.

He caught her staring and grinned.

"I've got a lot of things planned for us _tonight_." He said huskily as he bit his lip.

Kira sauntered over to him and placed her hands on his thighs.

"Well, enlighten me then." She murmured with the same suggestive tone he bestowed upon her.

Scott grinned as she grabbed a fistful of his collar and crashing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss that becomes way too inappropriate in such a short time. Kira shrugs off his shirt, where she could get a proper feel of his huge biceps. He cups her face – not caring about his dirty hands and her facial products – and just indulged in the strong and passionate kiss.

They haven't kissed like this in a while, since they never had the time because of work and a baby to take care of.

The moment Scott roamed his hands down to the small of her back and to her behind, Kira pulls away leaving Scott dazed and confused.

"We've got company remember?" She said. Scott looked over Kira to see Mason not paying attention to what they were doing at all.

"He's not looking." Scott said as he tried to lean in but Kira stopped him with her finger.

Scott pouted a little bit which made Kira giggle as she walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Go take a shower, you reek." Kira giggled.

Scott followed and the moment Kira was about to take a bite of her sandwich, he grabbed the sandwich off the plate and took a bite.

Kira widened her eyes and glared at him.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Kira pointed out.

"I know but now I am." He said sadly, but there was a double meaning behind what he said. He planted a quick peck on Kira's lips and one on Mason's cheek before running off to their bathroom. Kira watched as he wiggles his butt for her.

"I hate you." She said with a pout.

"Yeah, I love you too babe!" He shouted out from through the hall.

She rolled her eyes but smirked a little as she stared back at her little baby who had a pained look.

"Oh baby..." She mentioned, then a weird aroma filled the room and she widened her eyes. "Please don't tell me that's you."

Mason scrunched his nose and shut his eyes before opening them and laughing.

The aroma grew stronger after that.

"Yep, that's you." She said as she looked to the horizon. "I'm not changing your diaper."

Mason giggled and began jumping up and down on his chair.

... ...

Scott and Kira reached the house's driveway and walked up to the house and rang the bell.

The familiar strawberry blonde opened the door and flashed a welcoming smile.

"It's about time!" She shouted. "You guys really are the epitome of rabbits if you know what I mean?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kira's cheek burned a bright red and she hid her face in shame. Scott laughed as he tightened his grasp around her hands and in the other was holding the baby carrier.

"You know us so well Lydia." Scott said.

Kira gasped and stepped on his toes. He groaned but didn't wince and just kept a smile on his face and kissed her head.

Lydia grinned at their adorableness and invited them in.

"Scotty, buddy!" Stiles squealed as he came running to him, whilst throwing his shirt on.

Scott handed Kira the carrier with Mason in it and ran to Stiles and giving each other a tight bro hug and indulged in a deep 'manly' conversation.

Kira and Lydia sighed.

"Our boys..." Lydia mentioned to her. Kira grinned and nodded and the two females gave each other a hug.

"There's my beautiful knight in shining armor!" Lydia said and she picked Mason up from the carrier and devouring him with kisses.

"Hey!" Stiles said in offense.

Kira giggled at her crazy friends.

After lunch, Kira and Lydia sat in the living room drinking cocktails and talking about their current lives whilst the boys were outside playing some lacrosse.

"Even in their old age, they still know how to play." Lydia commented.

"Scott's not old!" Kira defended him. Lydia laughed.

"Of course you'd say that since he's pleasuring you well in bed." Lydia wiggled her eyebrows. Kira's cheeks were so bright you'd probably blinded by them.

"W-well, he's not that bad." Kira said awkwardly. Lydia giggled at her friend.

"Yeah, so is Stiles but he's already starting to gray." Lydia stated.

"I think its genetics Lydia." Kira stated.

Lydia shrugged.

Then the two women heard cute giggles coming from the carpet and they both cocked their heads to see the two little children building blocks together. Kira cooed.

"They're so cute." Kira said.

Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, I mean with parents genetically gifted like us, you can just imagine all the girls lining up for them." Lydia pointed out and Kira just shook her head at her friend.

Yep. That's right! Lydia also has a kid of her own…shocker!

And so does Stiles!

It was a long story.

"I still can't believe you and Stiles have a child." Kira smiled.

"Well, seeing all our friends popping out children like all day long. We kinda felt left out so we were both single and decided, 'We're best friends so why not make a baby'?" Lydia stated. "I thought I told you this before, Kira?"

Kira was still amazed by this.

"I know it's just…you're not even dating but you live together and have sex it's so weird." Kira said.

Lydia shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"If it makes you feel any better, we went on a date last night." Lydia told her. Kira widened her eyes.

"Seriously?" she asked her. Lydia nodded her head. "Finally, seeing you guys' denying your love was really giving us a lip lash." Kira stated.

Lydia smiled then turned to the kids.

"Your son is so beautiful, like I can't even deal." Lydia blurted out.

Kira smiled in pride.

Mason was beautiful because he was so different in personality and psychicality. He was obviously going to be different given the fact he had interracial parents, like his russet skin he took from his father but there was a tint of Kira's in him as well, his hair was definitely taken from Scott. The one thing he shared most with Kira were his eyes, it was huge and wide like hers. Scott and Kira always debated who he took more from but it was silly because there was equality in it and they loved it.

"He looks more like Scott though." Kira said.

Lydia shook his head.

"I think he's got you too…or more in Scott." She said conflicted. "I don't even know anymore."

Kira laughed and looked over to the dark redheaded little boy next to him. Beside the red hair and eye color, Zack looked more like his father Stiles.

He and Mason were so inseparable, that's understandable because they were a few months apart.

Kira felt the familiar pang of pain hit her stomach and she groaned.

"Ugh," She moaned when the pain suddenly reached her chest.

The pain was even more prominent now than it's ever been. She began coughing and then took a sip of her drink to suck in.

"You okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling nauseous lately. It's probably a bug." She told him. "I'm having a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Does Scott know?"

Kira shook her head. "No. He doesn't need to know, I mean as long as I know it's nothing serious,"

Lydia nodded. "Okay, but what if it does turn out to be serious?"

Kira never thought about that.

… …

The next day, Kira got up from her bed.

She knew Scott was at the shop today so she didn't need to sneak out on him.

She grabbed Mason out of bed after getting dressed and they left the house in the car and headed to the local clinic where she went to her pediatrician and got Mason checked out and when he was cleared she left and went to her gynecologist.

She thinks the problem she's having had to do with her menstrual cycle or something.

They sat down in the waiting room, Kira moving Mason's stroller as he slept soundly. She was smiling widely at the adorable sight.

"Mrs. Yukimura-McCall?" The receptionist called her and informed her appointment was ready. Kira got up and entered their room with the stroller.

"Good morning, Dr. Hathaway." Kira greeted her with a wide smile.

The woman spun around from her chair and grinned widely when she saw Kira enter the room.

"Good day Mrs. McCall." She greeted the lovely mother. "And who is this little cutie!" The doctor cooed when she saw the sleeping bundle in the stroller.

Kira smiled at the lady who she confirmed she was pregnant with Mason. That was over one and a half years ago.

"He's still asleep so I guess you can't exactly have a convo with him." Kira said in adoration for her infant.

"He has grown so much!" Dr. Hathaway cooed as she touched his delicate face. Kira nodded.

Dr. Hathaway was by far the sweetest gyny Kira has met. Most of them are just strictly professional.

"He has." Kira smiled down.

"So what's your problem today, hmm?" Dr. Hathaway began.

Kira sighed exasperatingly.

"Well for the past few days I've been feeling kind of lightheaded lately. I'm think it's a bug or something I caught after we got back from New York. I'm thinking it has to do with my lady parts." Kira told her.

"Okay let's investigate shall we?" The doctor smiled as she motioned to the bed.

Kira lay down on it as Dr. Hathaway grabbed her equipments.

She pulled out her speculum and told Kira to pull her pants off and opened her legs, concealing he with the coveron. She switched on the ultrasound screen and dug in to take a visual look at what was happening down there.

Kira was convinced she was fine but the bug might be something serious like Lydia said so anything is possible.

Dr. Hathaway was silent as she roamed Kira's insides. She had this frown on the whole time which just made Kira worry even more.

"Everything okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Um..." The doctor whispered but wasn't paying attention to Kira.

Then after a few more minutes, she pulled the speculum out.

"Did you find anything?" Kira asked. Dr. Hathaway didn't answer and just she told Kira to pull her shirt up and she placed the uncomfortably cold gel on her flat stomach and.

"Bivalved self retaining speculum. Its advantage over Sim's speculum is that no assistance is required to hold it in place. Hence, minor procedures like papsmear, IUCD insertions can be performed independently. Its disadvantage is the limited visualization of vagina walls. Meaning, that I can't get a visual of what's going inside your stomatch with a speculum. I'd have to use drastic measures." She told Kira.

Kira didn't know what the heck she was saying because she was too busy wondering what was happening to her.

Maybe she had a disease that she caught in New York. Maybe like a cancerous tumor was growing!

"So Kira, tell me about your symptoms? When did it start?" She asked her as she began encircling her stomach with the probe whilst her eyes was on the ultrasound screen.

"Well, we got back from New York on Tuesday and I think that's when the whole fiasco began. But I was oddly exhausted the other day but that was due to the fact we did a lot with my folks and when we get back, the signs became more real when I had massive migraines, I became nauseous, I've been having these horrible pains in my stomach, heartburn, perspiration and I've been heading to the bathroom regularly." She told the doctor truthfully.

Hathaway nodded.

"Did you ever feel the need to gag or retch?" She asked Kira who shook her head.

"Not really, no." Kira said.

Dr. Hathaway nodded.

"Did you take any medications for it?" The woman asked.

"Just antibiotics." Kira stated.

"And it still hasn't helped?" The doctor questioned.

"I guess not." Kira stated.

The doctor continued on circling around her stomach.

"How's your husband doing?"

"He's okay I guess. Just working hard at the repair shop." Kira said.

"You see that little blob right there?" The doctor motioned to the screen. Kira nodded as she followed her gaze.

"That's the culprit to your symptoms." The doctor said to her.

Kira got a better look at it. She frowned.

"So I do have a disease?" Kira pointed out nervously. She couldn't think straight.

The doctor giggled and shook her head.

"Well kind of." She replied. Kira frowned. "When was your last period?"

"Well...I think it was." Kira began but then paused when she realized where she was going with this. "No!"

''You're expecting, Mrs. Yukimura-"

"Expecting what?" Kira gasped out.

Hathaway laughed.

"That blob is..." The doctor began but then paused when she caught another movement. She laughed. "That's interesting..."

Kira widened her eyes then glared at her baby who began crying.

Well shit...

... ...

 **Breaking It Down Easily**

Kira got home, with groceries because she was going to cook a special dinner tonight.

She was going to tell Scott about the news!

She took Mason over to Melissa for the night so she could get everything ready before Scott returned from work.

Scott's favorite tonight!

Sushi!

He grew a liking to it over the years, when they got married in Japan.

When she was done cooking, she began placing decorations around the house. She put an eye camera inside the teddy bear of the shelf and dressed into a beautiful red dress.

She didn't know the outcome to telling Scott about the big news. She couldn't imagine how to take it in, even she didn't know how to feel because she didn't exactly imagine how today would've begun.

When she was done, she began making the special present and set it on the living room coffee table.

When she heard the sound of the car pulling up the driveway, she knew the time was here.

Scott entered the house and threw his coat on the rack when he smelt the house, mixed with jasmine.

He widened his eyes as he entered the room where he caught Kira making the candles.

"Okay! I didn't forget this time Kira." He laughed nervously.

Kira spun around and smiled as she walked up to him and rubbing his arms.

"And what didn't you forget?"

Scott frowned. "Happy Anniversabirthday?" He said as it came out more of a question.

Kira laughed.

"Our anniversary isn't until August and my birthday was 3 months ago." She laughed. Scott sighed and cussed in embarrassed.

"Yea I know. I'm sorry." Scott apologized.

Kira laughed.

"It's okay." She told him.

"So what's the special occasion?" He asked his wife as he stared at the decorated room. Kira smiled then grabbed both of his hands and took him to the dining area. She allowed him to sit down first.

"Let's eat first. I'm sure you must be starving after a long day at work." Kira pointed out.

Scott just simpered at his beautiful wife.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed! I could use some of my wife's homemade sushi in my stomach. I could eat like a pig!"

"Yet still maintain your killer body." Kira giggled.

"Hell yeah!" Scott sat back on his chair, Kira set the plate in front of Scott. "Where's my Mason-Man?"

"I took him to your mom's, just so that we could have alone time." Kira said as she situated herself on Scott's lap.

Scott hummed in delight of having his sexy wife in his arms.

"Mmm...alone time huh?" Scott teased as he played with the zipper of her dress. She giggled as she leaned in to connect her lips with his in a sensual kiss.

It was silent but the heat was arising, and not from the fireplace.

Kira remembered she had a duty to fulfill as she pulled away from the kiss which left Scott confused and unamused.

Kira giggled. "I've got a present for you."

"Present?" He beamed. Kira smiled as she got up from his lap and walked over to the living room table and came back with the small box and an envelope in her hands. She handed him the items.

He wasn't sure what Kira was up to but he opened the envelope despite himself to see a photograph of a blob. He turned around to see a note saying, _**A little surprise you might just love**_.

He got a closer look at the photograph to see it wasn't a photo. He jumped up from his chair.

Kira was so nervous and when she saw him reacting, she was so defeated.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Scott questioned as he looked up from the picture. Kira nodded her head and hid away from his gaze.

"Yeah, I just found out a couple of hours ago." She told him.

"Kira…" He began with a confused look in his eye.

"I know. It's crazy huh?" She pointed out. "You know what, forget all of this. I knew you'd be angry." As she began clearing the decor.

"Kira," He whispered sadly. She shook her head, not wanting to hear it. "Kira," He grabbed her wrist and let her turn to him. He pulled her in and crushed his lips on hers.

Kira was shocked by this but she didn't want to pull away because Scott's kisses were the best. They made you feel like you're the one and only person to ever have been kissed before; they make you feel at home.

He finally pulled away from the kiss to transfix his eyes onto hers. He stroked her silky dark hair.

"I'm not angry. Believe me, I'm far from angry." He stated with a worried look. "I'm just worried about how crazy you'll be in the delivery room this time."

Kira gasped, feeling insinuated and punched his hard stomach. He laughed.

"I love you." He assured her. She smiled.

"I love you too," She said with a wide grin then she brought the present box.

She handed it to him and Scott opened to see two little motorbikes, white and black. Scott snickered.

"Hey they're like twin bikes!" He chuckled.

Then it all came to him and he widened his eyes.

"Twins?" He asked her but even though he knew the answer, he wanted it to come from her. She nodded her head, with tears brimming from her eyes.

Her picked her swiftly from the ground and spun her around. She giggled as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"You're going to make me a dad to 18 babies aren't you?" He mentioned.

She widened her eyes at the horror and shook her head.

"Nope," She told him as she intertwined her arms around his neck. He frowned.

"Why?"

"You're getting a vasectomy." She told him straight. He widened his eyes.

Oh boy…

… …

 **A/N: This Scira fic is part of 'Scira Week'! I'll be posting more one-shots tomorrow, preferably on Thursday/Friday/Saturday if I'm not but who am I kidding, it's summer?**

 **How did you like this future story?**

 **And did y'all watch the sneak peek to 5x01? Ooh, the Scira cuteness!**

 **Thank you to my friend Lisa who helped me out with this fanfiction. Some of you know her as ( Stiles_Mate) on twitter. Love you!**

 **Review, follow and favorite.**

 **D**


End file.
